


The Unwilling Omega’s Mate

by RikuNghts



Series: Karasuno Omegas [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, College, Domestic, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omegaverse, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuNghts/pseuds/RikuNghts
Summary: Tsukishima and Kuroo are finally living together during university, and Tsukishima decides he’s ready to be mated.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Karasuno Omegas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1106778
Comments: 8
Kudos: 374





	The Unwilling Omega’s Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place several years after the events of The Unwilling Omega and has some references to events within it. I hope you enjoy! Comments are much appreciated. There will be another sequel after this. Guess what it will be about. Heh.

It was one hundred percent Tsukishima’s idea, and Kuroo had no idea what he was planning. 

They’d been living together for five months now, and Tsukishima’s second heat was bearing down on him. In a week it would start, and he’d be excused from classes at Tohoku University for a few days, and Kuroo would get his time off from Sendai University. They’d done it once before since Tsukishima started attending university, but this time it would be different. This time Tsukishima was not going to wear his collar. He was ready.

It was something they’d talked about before. Years ago. Back in high school before Kuroo graduated. He’d decided to attend the college in Sendai so they would be closer, and Tsukishima figured he would attend one in the area as well, if not the same one. But they wanted to wait until Tsukishima was ready. Definitely not while he was still in high school and they couldn’t be together all the time. And so they waited. 

His second year in school was fine, but the training camp was lonely without Bokuto and Kuroo there. He and Akaashi spent the first night together in the third gym, just talking. 

The most surprising thing of all was the mingled scent coming from Akaashi.

“I thought you wanted to wait to date until after high school.”

“Ahh. I did. But it’s easy to say that when Bokuto is around. Without him...it was more difficult. I missed him and his scent. So I broke my own rule. He was happy with that. And you?”

“I still see him. It’s easier now that he’s in Sendai. He told me he’d wait for me to be ready to mate.”

They found others to play with, namely Hinata and Lev, but it still wasn’t the same.

At least he did get to see Kuroo more often than when he was in Tokyo. 

His third year was the most difficult. During the training camp he went straight to the third gym and found himself alone. Akaashi had graduated. He’d been left behind. But Yamaguchi found him and dragged him back to the first gym. It was best he let that gym stay in the past or he would be stuck missing Kuroo the whole week. Stuck in memories of their first heat together in the nurse’s office just down the hall where Takeda sensei had found him. 

At the end of the year, he got accepted to Tohoku University in Sendai. It wasn’t the same school Kuroo was in, but they’d be able to live together and the commute wasn’t too bad between the schools. Kuroo switched apartments to one that was between both schools, and Tsukishima’s parents were for once pleased about seeing Kuroo. It was clear that what they had was lasting, and his parents had come to accept it. 

And living with Kuroo was perfect. Well. As perfect as it could be. There were times his partner annoyed the hell out of him, and they argued. Kuroo claimed Tsukishima was too serious and he argued Kuroo wasn’t serious enough. Tsukishima kept the apartment clean, and Kuroo left things wherever he set them and forgot they existed. They both had late schedules with volleyball practice many nights, and often they were so tired they grabbed food at the conbini down the street, ate it, and crashed in bed. Sometimes, once in awhile, they had energy for sex, but between his first year courses and volleyball, it was a lot. Kuroo seemed to understand and said once the first year was over, it got easier. But he missed having sex. He had thought part of the perks of living with his partner would be having as much sex as he wanted. But he was always so damn tired. 

Not once did Kuroo bring up mating, though. He was true to his word that it was Tsukishima’s choice. Their first heat together in the apartment he wore his collar and Kuroo bit down on it with a frustrated growl. Tsukishima had whimpered. He wanted it off, but he wasn’t ready. Not this time. And when his heat was over, he was surprised at the deep indentations Kuroo had left that time. 

“Sorry,” he said with a sheepish grin. 

“Any deeper and I’ll have to get a new collar,” Tsukishima teased. But he wouldn’t. He was fond of this one. It was the one he bought when he was sixteen and mortified at being an omega. It had been with them through the years and served its purpose well. The leather was worn and comfortable around his neck. After they mated he would keep it. At least for the sake of memory. And maybe sometimes to play with. 

Everything else was gone. The toys his brother had gotten him went in the trash when he packed to move in with Kuroo. What was the point in having them when he had the real, and better, thing? 

“My heat is this week,” Tsukishima said on the rare Saturday night they were both in for the night to cook and eat dinner together. 

“Mmm, I have it in my calendar.”

“You keep track of it?”

“Of course, Tsukki! I gotta be prepared too, don’t I?”

He supposed he did, but he always figured most of the work fell on him. All Kuroo had to do was shove a knot in his ass and fuck him until he couldn’t move anymore. 

“I’ll stock up on our favorites tomorrow when I run to the store. Anything special you want?”

Tsukishima shook his head. “No, just the usual.” It’s not like he ate much or even tasted the food. He did have craving for strawberries during his heat, and he wondered if it was from the intensity of his own scent. 

That night they did have the energy for sex, and Tsukishima loved the way Kuroo worshipped his body. Hands caressed his skin, lips kissing every inch available. He held on to Kuroo’s broad shoulders and closed his eyes as his thick length stroked slowly into this body, stoking the flames higher and higher until he was panting, leaving scratches on Kuroo’s back and using his heels to urge him faster, deeper, until they both came with low moans and groans. 

And after, Kuroo cleaned them both and curled up behind him, spooning his taller frame and draping an arm and leg over him as if to make sure he could never leave. 

Not that Tsukishima ever wanted to. 

Amazing how not even three years ago he was horrified at the thought of being an omega and being tied to one alpha. And yet here he was, counting down the days until he was able to take Kuroo’s mating bite and show everyone who he belonged to, and who belonged to him, permanently. 

It wasn’t something he’d told anyone about. Not even Yamaguchi.

Some things were just too private. Even for a best friend. 

The days passed. It wasn’t too slow, and it wasn’t too fast, either. He wasn’t impatient for the day to come because he knew it would get there and things would be great. And he wanted it to be perfect. 

He set about cleaning the bedroom and making everything as soft as he could. It looked inviting and, he hoped, romantic. Kuroo eyed it warily. 

“Uh, are you nesting or something?”

“No? Why?”

“It just seems like it. I heard some omegas do it when they’re in heat, but you never have.”

“I don’t need a nest. You’re enough. Just cleaning things up since it’ll be a mess after. Might as well be comfortable before.”

Kuroo grunted his acceptance of this answer and went into their spare room turned office. 

The day of his heat Tsukishima left work early. It wasn’t that it was going to hit middays but he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He wanted Kuroo to know exactly what he meant and how much he meant it. He didn’t want him thinking this was a spur of the moment decision because he was delirious with heat. 

So he made a special dinner, light for him but packed with proteins for Kuroo with his favorite grilled mackerel. By the time he got back from practice that night, he apartment smelled amazing. And he said as much as he kicked off his shoes. 

“Wow, you went all out, didn’t you?”

“I had some nervous energy.”

“Do I have time to take a quick shower? I’m gross from practice.”

“Go ahead. It’ll keep.”

Kuroo gave him a kiss on the cheek and then scented him before slipping off to the bathroom. 

Tsukishima took the time setting their small table. He didn’t think Kuroo would guess what he was planning. Sure, maybe he was going a bit overboard with everything, but Kuroo did romantic things like this all the time. Buying or making him his favorite desserts. Candlelit dinners. That one time they had a picnic for hanami. He could sometimes be romantic too, right? 

The table was set and Tsukishima had five minutes to doubt himself before Kuroo came out of the bathroom, dressed in red sweats and a black tee, his signature look that Tsukishima adored, with a towel draped over his head. 

“Wow, Kei! You went all out. What’s the occasion?”

“I felt like it. That’s the occasion.”

“I love those occasions.” Kuroo grinned and gave him a quick kiss. He tossed his towel on the back of a chair and sat down. 

Tsukishima hadn’t included any alcohol. That would have been too much. And no candles for this. 

He joined him at the table while Kuroo dug into the meal, moaning lewdly at nearly every bite. 

“Are you trying to get me in the mood or something?”

Kuroo laughed. “It’s just that good. I know you don’t like cooking, but you’re so good at it and I really appreciate it when you do. Today was a bit rough, so this… it makes me happy.” 

Tsukishima had to swallow the lump in his throat. He wasn’t expecting sappy Kuroo tonight. 

“Do you have everything ready for your heat?”

“Yes. It’s all set.” 

“Why don’t you take a bath after dinner and relax, and I’ll clean up.”

God he couldn’t wait to be mated to this man. 

They finished their meal and he took a bath as Kuroo suggested. The hot water eased the tension he hadn’t realized he was carrying. 

Small flickers of doubt crept into his mind as he sat there in the silence, with only the sounds of the water sloshing as he moved. What if when he told him he didn’t want the collar Kuroo said it wasn’t time? What would he do? Waiting the last time had been bad enough but now that he knew he was ready, could he handle any rejection from Kuroo?

A knock on the door pulled him from his worries. “Didn’t fall asleep in there did you?”

Tsukishima chuckled. “No.”

“Is everything okay? You’re taking a lot longer than usual.” 

“Ah...fine. Just tense from the buildup.”

“Okay, well, I’m going to head to bed.” 

“I’ll be there in a moment.”

Tsukishima sighed. It was time. He climbed out of the bath and dried off, throwing his black shorts on. There was no point in bothering with a shirt since it would just be lost later.

He just needed one more thing. 

Earlier that day he’d hidden the collar in the living room so he could surprise Kuroo without having to rummage through a drawer. He got it out now and ran his fingers lovingly over the soft, worn leather. Teeth marks that would soon permanently scar his skin marked the leather in the same manner. He couldn’t wait to wear those marks. Still, he did feel a little emotional at the thought of losing the collar. It had been a comforting weight during many of his heats. 

But, that time was past.

Maybe it was just the excitement, or maybe the timing was just perfect, but he felt a little slick wet his thighs and the room grew warmer. 

Kuroo was waiting in bed, sitting up against the pillows and reading a book. His scent must have been stronger because Kuroo’s nostrils flared before he looked up and set the book down. 

“Already? I thought we had a little more time.”

“A bit more.” Tsukishima had the collar hiding behind his back, and he held it out now. 

Kuroo grinned. “Oho? Already got the collar out?” He got out of bed and approached Tsukishima as if he were stalking prey. He held out a hand to take it, but Tsukishima dropped it on the floor and tilted his head just enough, baring his scent gland. 

Kuroo frozen, his pupils dilating. 

“No collar,” Tsukishima said. 

“No?”

“No.”

“Are..are you sure?”

“Yes.”

The effect was almost instantaneous. Kuroo crouched and wrapped his arms under Tsukishima’s butt and lifted him up, spun around, and tossed him on the bed. 

Tsukishima laughed as clothes were shed. The room was hot now, but it didn’t matter. Kuroo was covering his body and sucking at his scent gland.

“Oh Moonshine,” he moaned. He kissed his way down his body and back up feverishly. “How do you want to do this?”

“What do you mean?”

“On your back or on your knees?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “Whatever-ah! Whatever you want.” Kuroo bit his nipple and sucked. 

“Not about me, babe.”

Tsukishima knew his mate well. “On my knees.” 

Kuroo shuddered, his entire body shaking as he moaned. “On your knees, then.”

Tsukishima happily complied. He felt the hot slick on his thighs even more, now, and Kuroo was happy to drag his tongue through it. 

“So sweet,” he whispered and then placed a bite there. 

Tsukishima yelped and looked back over his shoulder to glare.

Kuroo was grinning widely as he moved up behind him. “You love it,” he said as he pushed Tsukishima’s shoulders down and ass higher up, just the way he liked him. And just the way Tsukishima liked it, too. He felt utterly vulnerable in that position yet completely in good hands. Kuroo would take care of him and give him everything he needed. 

And he did. 

Kuroo pushed into him slowly, setting them up for a marathon rather than a sprint. Tsukishima shifted under him, spreading his legs wider to accommodate him. Kuroo pushed closer and Tsukishima could feel the heat from his thighs against the back of his. The thrusts were long and slow, building them up gradually. 

Tsukishima’s cock was leaking, and he reached down the grab himself, but Kuroo pushed his hand away. “No touching. You’re going to come from my knot.”

God that was hot. Tsukishima bit down on his pillow from moaning too loudly and the pace increased. 

He could feel the heat in his body hitting a peak and he was desperate for his knot. He shoved back on Kuroo’s cock and fucked himself. 

“You’re perfect,” Kuroo gasped. “I’m the luckiest Alpha. Are you ready for my knot?”

“Give it to me,” Tsukishima managed to pant out. Kuroo sped up the pacing, holding his hips tight enough to bruise and Tsukishima couldn’t hold back the litany of gasps and moans that spilled past his lips. He felt the knot inflate, but Kuroo kept up the pace until it caught painfully on his rim.

Then, several things happened at once. Kuroo shoved his head into the pillow, leaned over his back, worked his knot inside, and bit down. 

The pain was sharp but tempered by the pleasure of the knot. Still, he cried out as Kuroo latched on tightly, enough to leave his permanent mark. 

Both of them came at the same time, and Tsukishima was pretty sure he nearly passed out. At the very least his eyes rolled back and he lost control of his senses. 

When he was next fully aware, Kuroo had eased them into their sides and he was licking at the wound. 

He could feel something else. A warmness. He felt...content. And he could feel what Kuroo was. Joy. Pride. A little smug. Tsukishima grinned into the pillow. He felt tired and well fucked, even though it was just the start of his heat. 

Kuroo wrapped his arms around his chest and held him close until his knot was down enough for him to pull back without hurting Tsukishima. As soon as he was free, Tsukishima flipped around and pushed Kuroo onto his back. He straddled his lap and leaned down. 

“Your turn,” he said before biting down on Kuroo’s gland. His mate - yes, finally - let out a yelp. Tsukishima made sure the mark was enough before licking gently and kissing the bruises.

“This is amazing.”

“What is?”

“I can feel how you’re feeling?”

“Mmm… I can feel that, too.”

“I like it. But now you can’t try to hide how you feel around me.”

“I’m sure there are ways around it.”

“Tsukki! Don’t do that. This is supposed to bring us closer.” Kuroo rolled them over so he was on top again. 

“What, it didn’t?”

“Of course it did.” He sighed and wrapped him in a full body hug. “I’m so happy. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For choosing me all those years ago.”

“Ah. Well...I’m happy, too.”

“I can’t wait to tell Bokuto. And Kenma!”

“Can it at least wait until my heat is over? Give us a few days of mated bliss?” 

Kuroo laughed. “Mated bliss? I’ll give you all the mated bliss you can handle.”

It might have been the wrong words, or maybe the right words, but Kuroo pushed his knees back and showed him just how much he loved him over and over again. 


End file.
